George McParland Elementary School Fight
Introduction The George McParland Elementary School Fight is an event that happened due to Braeden Campbell not getting his cupcake during lunch. Events Beginning After Braeden couldn't get his cupcake because Covision and Shroutsu "took it", in a fit of rage, he stormed out of the cafeteria shoving kids aside and punching them. Braeden began fisticuffing the kids around him, he ran over and knocked a kid playing baseball over. He stole the unsuspecting child's baseball bat and continued attacking the people around him, wildly swing at the people attempting to restrain him. Then Braeden somehow gained superhuman strength and ripped a tree out of the ground and started whacking kids with it. Through all the madness, Braeden heard the faint sound of something falling. Braeden looked to the skies to see someone free falling towards the grass field in front of him. Once the dust cleared, it was revealed that it was non other than Alienton. Behind Alienton, many more LIGF bounty hunters landed drawing their weapons. Abruptly, all the bounty hunters began attacking each other, whoever could get relatively close to Braeden was lucky as war broke out between many of the bounty hunters. This was certainly due to the fact that many, if not all wanted a piece of the bounty over Braeden's head. Meanwhile, Alienton tore through the LIGF bounty hunters. Although they were his own, others were willing to kill him and the other bounty hunters if it meant they got to put an end to Braeden Campbell. However, Alienton proved to be unstoppable as war waged around him. Alienton wasn't very friendly to his comrades since they were attacking him, most notably when he picked up a pen and killed two men. He then ran and jumped on the back of Angel the Gorilla and jabbed him in the head multiple times knocking him unconscious. But Alienton wasn't complete yet, he sprinted after Braeden around a corner only to be confronted by the hammer wielding, Hepolis a Barbarian. Hepolis a Barbarian wildly swung his hammer trying to crush Alienton. Alienton swiftly dodged Hepolis's strikes and as soon as he had the chance, Alienton stole his hammer and swept him at the feet with it and while Hepolis was in the air, Alienton brought the hammer down on him. Suddenly, Alienton realized Braeden was just behind him making a run for it. Alienton threw the hammer in Braeden's direction only for him to disappear. Unexpectedly, two bounty hunters began attacking Alienton. Alienton rolled and evaded the two bounty hunters, he backflipped out of the way and kicked one and stole his weapon. Alienton then used the weapon to kill the other bounty hunter. Participants LIGF * Alienton * Angel the Gorilla * Blue Guy * Covision-115 * Dark Blue Guy * Decomposing Body * Genji Cosplayer * Hepolis a Barbarian (MIA) * John Thicc (KIA) * John Thin * Neil Irati * Ironninja * Shrek (KIA) * Steve The Crusher * The Bug More coming soon... Military * Marines Police * Police * S.W.A.T Category:2017 events Category:Events Category:December events Category:League of Intergalactic Fighters Category:Military conflicts Category:21st century events Category:21st century military confliicts